


Fraud

by GalaxyTrees, ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: How did that make any sense? Who would do that?





	Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this seems like a super weird thing that could never happen but it's kind of a self-projection if that clears it up for you.

Race slammed the door and stormed out into the street. It had started to rain; the sidewalk was decorated with dark splotches. 

How did that make any sense? Who would do that?

He walked, not exactly sure where he was going. His feet guided him to Spot’s house. He stopped at the door. 

It was midnight. Wouldn’t Spot be asleep?

Race laughed. It’s midnight. He’s awake.

But his parents probably don’t want him to knock on the door at midnight. Race moved around the house and chose the window. Second floor by the fence. 

He didn’t have a ladder. Well, he could work with that. 

His anger was clouding his sense he just needed to talk with Spot, no matter how that came about.

He picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. He waited. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried a few more times. Eventually, Spot opened his window. 

“Race?”

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Why didn’t you just knock on the front door?”

“I didn’t want to wake anyone.”

“Oh, please. No one’s asleep.” Race smiled.

“So, can I come in?”

Spot rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, give me a sec and I’ll open the front door.”

Race nodded and walked back to the front. A few moments later, Spot opened the door.

“Come on.” They walked up to Spot’s room and he closed the door. “What’s wrong?”

Race took a deep breath then started his rant.

“I’ve told you my dad had dementia, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, he doesn’t. He’s been faking his symptoms for a year.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah. We took him to a decent neurologist and they said he didn’t have anything wrong with him.”

“Did you get a second opinion?”

“WE GOT FOUR!” Race took a deep breath, collected himself before starting again. “They said he had anxiety and depression, but no dementia.”

“Oh, god. Race, I’m so sorry.”

“He…” his voice broke. “He abused me, he abused my mom, my sister. He hit a four year old. He neglected us.” Tears streamed down his face. “And… We thought it was out of his control. We excused him for it.”

Spot pulled him into a tight hug.

Race could feel tears streaming down his face, and at this point he didn’t care. 

How can someone do something like this?

Spot lead Race to his bed and sat them down. He drew small patterns on Race’s back, just like he liked. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Race choked out. His voice was more than broken, it was shattered almost. 

“For now, just stay here. Don’t think about him. It’s just you and me, Tony. You and me.” 

Race wrapped his arms around Spots torso and buried his face in his neck. 

Spot started to become worried as Race’s breathing didn’t change. 

What would Race do? He asked himself. Suddenly he got an idea. 

“Aloha ‘Oe, Aloha ‘Oe,” Spot started to sing slowly. Whenever someone was feeling down or out of it Race would sing a song in Italian for them. Now it was Spot’s turn, singing a song from Race’s favorite movie, in his mother’s native language. “Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A hoʻi aʻe au  
Until we meet again.” 

Race slowly looked up, barely cry anymore. 

“I thought you didn’t know that one?” Spot swiped at a stray tear off his cheek. 

“I learned it for you. Lilo and Stitch is your favorite movie. And it was nice to connect with my culture.”

“You learned that for me?” Race was whispering now. No one had ever done something like that for him. Ever. 

“Of course. Aloha. I love you.” 

Race’s eyes watered more and Spit panicked immediately. Shit shit shit shit shit. 

Race rushed forward and squeezed Spot until he couldn’t breath. 

“I love you, too, Spottie.” 

“I know the song means farewell, but I think the door to the rest of our lives just opened.”

“I like your right, il mio amore.”


End file.
